The present invention relates to a hydraulic steering assistance system (servo steering) for motor vehicles having a power-steering pump and a variable-ratio gear, in particular a booster drive for the power-steering pump. Under related art methods, the variable-ratio gear is adjusted by an electric drive, which has the disadvantage of placing heavy demands on the motor vehicle's electrical system and of making for actuators that are slow to respond and that have relatively large dimensions.